Manga Love :Itachi x Reader x Sasuke:
by blackcat-heart
Summary: {y/n} just finished collage and is now and is about to head for her dreams of becoming a manga writer. But what she doesn't know is that two of her friends are the manager of the company she's going to. Will she fall in love with one of them or will she put a side love and concentrate on her dreams? Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto
1. -1-

**_ / your name**  
**_ _ /your full name**  
**_-_/ your nickname**  
**[f/c]/ your favorite color**

* * *

It was finally the day you graduate from College and to go about your dream. To become a manga artist. Sure being here was well and all but you just wanted to get going and explore the world. You now were on the plane going to Japan since you got an application to go to a famous manga company. You were right now listening to some rock music because you still have that kid personality inside of you.

"All passengers, please put your seat in their original upright position," The robotic lady voice said," We'll be landing in Tokyo, Japan soon."

"Alright," I said looking out of my window and seeing the land of Japan.

My adventure shall start soon!" You said happily.

-Your pov-

Once the plane landed and I got my luggage, I went to see if I can get a taxi to drive me to U.M company. I went to the side of the road and waved my hand. After three tries, I finally got a taxi. I asked the driver to take me to the company. It took over thirty minutes to get to the city of Tokyo. Once I got the building, I paid the driver and went to the step of the U.M Company.

"Ok [y/n], Get yourself together and do great!" I said to myself. I walked in and went to the front desk. "Um excuse me Miss, but do you know which office is to the Manga writer's?" I asked.  
"Take the elevator to the 25the floor then take a left and go to room 563," The front lady said.  
"Alright, thank you."

-time skip brought you by the Uchiha's fondness of cats! _Mew! _-

Once I got there, I asked one of the workers where the boss of this room was and he showed me to a door that was on the right. I thanked him and then knocked on the door until I heard a come in. I bid the man a good-bye and went in. Once I was in there, I noticed how dark-ish the room was. Black and white walls, a black couch and two read seats, a huge picture of a family which I guessed that might be the person's family. And a large black desk. What I noticed was the huge window that shows all of Tokyo.

"Is there something I can do for you miss," A low voice asked from the left.  
"Uh...Oh yes, I was accepted to work here for the drawing section," I said looking to the left.  
To my surprise, I see a man with amazing onyx black hair, onyx eyes and very light, smooth skin. He had a white shirt with a red tie and black paints with back shoes. It made him look extremely hot. If I wasn't lying to myself, I wouldn've said that Japanese guys look hot.  
After I regained my composer from that uh...thought, I pulled out a small stack of drawings I did and my application forms..

" Here's what I brought to show and here are the application forms," I said.

"*takes the paper* This are well drawing picture...alright follow me. I'll be showing you where you'll be working and what you'll need," He said," Oh and my name is Itachi Uchiha but just call me Itachi."

"Of course Itachi-san,"

"Just Itachi,"

"Oh ok Itachi..."  
"I'm _ _" I said.  
"Pretty name, Miss _" He said.  
"*blushes a bit from the complement* Thank you,"

-time skip-

I followed him to another office/room where I saw tones of workers hurrying on drawings, starting or finishing the drawings with black ink pens, a pile of finished drawings ready to be taken to the color room.  
As I was walking by I saw a girl with lavender hair and white eyes? Blind? No, because the way she's making the fine strokes on the drawing clearly shows she was not blind.

"Amazing..." I said under my breath which to my surprise, she heard.  
"T-thank you..." She said," Oh...H-hello Itachi..."  
"Hello again Hinata," Itachi said.  
"I f-finished the first c-chapter's drawings," Hinata said," I-I'm almost f-finished with the second part's d-drawing."  
"Excellent," He said," Oh and I'll like you to meet you new co-worker, Miss _ _"  
"P-pleaser to meet you Miss _-_ _," She said with a soft smile," My name is H-Hinata Huyuga."  
"Hello Hinata," I said with a smile.  
"We'll be going now Hinata," Itachi said.  
"Oh ok, g-good-bye Itachi and _-_" Hinata said.  
"Bye Hinata," I said and followed Itachi again.

After leaving Hinata, I followed Itachi to a desk near a window.

"This is where you'll be working at, The ink and pencils are in top droor (next to the desk) and the paper is on the second droor. If you need more supplies, ask Naruto Uzumaki, He'll show you where the extras are," Itachi explained," The drawings are all due the same day new drawings comes in. If you're not done with any of them before the due date, then asked someone to help you. I'm sure Sakura or Hinata will help. Any question?"  
"Yes, when is the newest drawing coming?" I asked.  
"Next Thursday," He replied.  
"Alright, thank you for showing me, Itachi." I said happily.  
"If that is all, then I'll be leaving," He said," Oh and there is favor I would like you ask you."  
"Yes what is it?"  
"We are short on workers for the coloring of the drawings, on floor 24th, and if you wouldn't mind, would you help on Saturday and Monday from 8 to 5?" He asked me," I'm sorry for asking you suddenly."  
"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help," I said.  
"Thank you," He said," Sasuke will show you to your work space on Saturday at 8:25."  
"Alright."  
"Thank you Miss _," Itachi said.

After he left, I got all the drawings information (In a folder he gave to me before he left) and looked through them. Some of the drawings looked easy so I may be able to get some done before the day is done.

Well starting today, I'm an official worker for the U.M Company!  
I wonder what the future's going to hold for me.

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers!**  
**I hope you enjoy the first chapter for Manga Love.**  
**I did my best on Itachi's personality so please don't critic me about it. I'm working on it. I will take nice critic about how his personality should be or help on it.**  
**Sasuke will be entering in the next chapter also Naruto, Sakura, and Kisame.**  
**Thank you for the reads!**  
**blackcat-heart**

**I do not own the cover or the characters.**  
**I own the story plot!**  
**I'll update when I can.**  
**-Cat-**  
**P.s. All rights for the cover goes to (c)Arishandera**  
**I just inhanced it.**


	2. --2--

**Warning: Suggested language**

**_ / your name**  
**_ _ /your full name**  
**_-_/ your nickname**  
**[f/c]/ your favorite color**

It's Saturday, a few days since I started my job U.M Company in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone is nice here.

Hinata Huyuga, a shy timid lady, helped me with some brush stroke technique which help a lot since once of the character I had to draw had advance hair style. Sakura Haruno, a high-strong, independent woman and is an amazing and pretty person, is an excellent background drawer who help with the background drawings on my drawings. Naruto Uzumaki, a go-getter, hyper, funny and a ball of sunshine, is the best at showing emotions in drawings and the script (script room on the 28th floor) on what they would say in the manga.  
I've also meet Kiba who's a like Naruto but is a perv. and hot-head. Shino, a quiet, solitude man, who is mostly never seen since he's always seem to disappear. Lee, a unique, go-getter, hard-worker, man who seems to have a crush on Sakura. And Ino, a high-strong, sassy, independent person, that is the best at drawing eyes and lips. They are all an amazing people and are great friends/co-workers.

I'm now on my way to the building to meet Sasuke who I heard from Naruto is the head person on the drawing's coloring. It's about 7:14 and people are started to go to there work. I got up at 6:30 since I live in a hotel that is a bit far away. I enter the building to meet Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin, a sharp-tongue, somewhat strict but kind lady. She works in the front desk with Suigetsu, a funny, care-free, and outgoing man. They do argue a lot but I know they are friends. Even if Karin doesn't wan to admit it.

"Hello Karin," I said.

"Hello _," Karin said in a angry-ish voice.

"Is there something wrong-"

"YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" Karin yelling and slamming her hand on the table," THAT DAMN SUIGETSU IS DRIVING ME UP THE WALL! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Now, now Karin, try not to take you anger on _," Suigetsu said.

*Karin snaps a pen*

"Ah...excuse me but-"

"WELL I WON'T BE ANGRY IF YOU WOULD JUST WORK AND NOT FLIRT AT ALL!"

"Uh guys..."

"It's not my fault that the girl was pretty~"

"guys..."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CHECK THE DAMN CLOCK BECAUSE THE PAPERS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ARE 5 AND I GOT IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"*tick mark* GUYS..."

"Jealous Karin?"

"AS IF! I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU-"

"**Guys!**"

"WH**A**T**!**!"

"Can I please know if this man name Sasuke is in? I need him to show where I'll be working in the drawing's color work," I said.

"SASUKE!~ *squeals*"

"Ow...my ear..."

"Oh...I mean yes he's in. He should be done with his meeting I think. Go to the 24th floor and got to room 423," Karin said.

"Thank you."

I left and had a quiet elevator ride. Once the elevator's door open, I quickly went to room 423 and waited. It was about 8:59 when I started to get irritated that this man, Sasuke, didn't show up and to show me where to find the colors, pen. highlights and my desk.. So being my independent self, I started looked around and found all the stuff I'll need. I found where they keep the complete, somewhat complete, and just started drawings that were being colored. By the time I finished and found my work space, it was 9:35.

"Humph...men shouldn't keep a lady waiting," I said angrily," That is it! I'm going home! I already know where everything is now no thanks to that, that man they call Sasuke!"

I left the room and was walking to the elevator in anger. When I got there, I slammed my finger on the down button so I can leave this place. When the elevator came to the floor I was happy to see it. When I was about to click the button to open the doors, the door opened to show Itachi and another man that looked like him but had a duck-butt hair style. I also noticed he wore a blue tie instead. I just stared at them until Itachi spooked.

"_ (You told everyone to just call you _ Not miss _ or anything like that) were are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home...that person you told me never show up. I waited for almost a hour," I said gritting my teeth together," What kind of idiot makes a lady wait for an hour just to show where everything is. I had to find it all by myself! I'll like to know where this Sasuke is now?!"

"I'm right here you loser," The man next to Itachi said coldly.

"Humph...now i understand why," I said," Only a complete duck-ass makes a person wait."

"*tick marks appear* I don't think you know you're talking to," Sasuke said angrily.

"I do think I who I'm talking to," I snapped back," a _duck-butt_!"

"You better take that back unless you want to be fired," he said.

"Ha! Only the person in charge can fire me, duck-butt," I said.

"Well this duck-butt is owner of this place company," he said smirking.

"...WHAT?!" I said," Please, Itachi's the owner. Plus I thought it was the Uchiha's company."

"Half owner, I own half because I'm Itachi's brother," Sasuke said coldly," I can fire you still."

"Ah uh! If you fire me, I'll just work for Itachi," I said," He's kinder than you."

*tick mark appear*

"Plus I did color in a drawing while I was waiting," I said showing the drawing," So if you fire me, you'll be missing out on something in my coloring!"

Sasuke's pov

When I took the drawing, I looked closer at the drawing. This coloring...it's familiar coloring. If I wasn't mistake this could be the [1]_'s coloring style.

"What is your last name?" I said.

"You [2]_," _ said," Why do you want to know...?"

"Tch, you family is know for having the best color design," He said.

"Really?! I mean I knew that," she said," To bad you'll be firing me."

"I said I could fire you but I never did," I said smirking.

"*tick mark* You little bastered," She said angrily," What if I don't want to work for you?"

"Then you'll lose half of you payment," I said blankly.  
"YOU!"

"Sasuke you're going to far now," Itachi said.

"You stay out of it Itachi. Father gave me the payment bills and he gave you the building, I have the right to cut her payment," I said.

"Is that true?" _ asked.

"Yes...it's true," Itachi said.

"Bastered...fine I'll work for you," She said hesitatingly.

"You'll start now," I said.

_ pov's

That damn duck-butt...

This is going to be a loooooooooooong day.

**[1 and 2] Your last name**  
**So entering Sasuke. I had to not put the others since I had a different idea. Don't worry, you'll be warming up to Sasuke soon...ish but not on the next chapter.**  
**Thank you for reading**


	3. ---3---

**Warning: light language**

**_ / your name  
_ _ /your full name  
_-_/ your nickname  
[f/c]/ your favorite color**

It's been an hour since that whole fight with the 'boss'. I meet Kisame who is Itachi's bestfriend since highschool! He's extremely funny and sweet. We work on the same drawings since it'll take about three hours to get done if you do it alone. He told me how his brother and he went to highschool the same time. Something about finally being able to pay of the fees in highschool. Anyway, Kisame told me that the highschool they went was Konaha Academy. I heard it was extremely expensive to go.

"Kisame, do you know why Itachi didn't go to Highschool when he was suppose to?" I asked," Unless it none of my concern then you don't have to say anything!"

"*chuckles* Well the reason he couldn't go is that his father lost his job and had to find work so that put a stop on his education. He just finished middle school so he spent most of his time, if not helping his mother with Sasuke, at the library," Kisame said.

"Oh wow!"

"Even if he couldn't go to highschool, he worked hard than anyone else," He said," He finally got to go to highschool when Sasuke was going to start it too. If I remeber, his father started this company and others and soon the Uchihas became well know through-out Tokyo. "

"Well I'm glad he when to highschool or I wouldn't have meet such a kind friend of his!" I smiled.

"You really are something _" Kisame said ruffling my hair.

"Hehehe! *checks time* It seems my work day is done," I said.

" What time do you get done Kisame-san?" I asked.

"Around 5:30," He replied.

"Well if I help you on some of the drawings, we can go for some ramen! Naruto told me a place where they make delicious miso ramen!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!"

*after thirty minutes*

"Yay! We're done!" I exclaimed," Lets go get some ramen!"

"Sure, but first I need to go give these papers to Itachi," Kisame said.

"Oh let me! I haven't seen him around a lot! I guess it's because he the boss," I said.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the frount doors!"  
"HAI!"

I quickly took the papers and made my way to floor 25. As i came out of the elevator, I noticed that the lights in one of the offies were on. I decided to check it out but to be safe I grabbed a floor pot (on a desk in the hall ways) and quickly made my way to the entrance. I peeked to see who it was. To my surpise it was Sakura and Sasuke together. ...together?...TOGETHER?! Does that mean they're dating?! I was about to go before they notice me when I heard Sakura said something.

"Sasuke...but why?!" She said.

'Hm? What's going on now...'

"Why are you firing me?!" Sakura said sadly," I work my best for you!"

'H-he's firing Sakura. But why? She has the best background ideas then any of us..'

As I was asking myself why, Sakura ran out crying and ran to the elevator quickly shutting the doors. I stood there shocked. She's a good friend of mine and now fired. My anger rosed highly and I'm about to puch a certain duck-ass. I stood up straight and went in, angry and sadden by Sakura's sadness.

"Sasuke..." I said blandly," Why did you fire Sakura."

"*turns to me* She's a worthless employ and plus, she's annyoing," He said coldly.

"...annoying...worthless..." I mummbles.

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S ONE OF THE MOST HARD WORKING GIRLS HERE AND FOR YOU TO SAY WORTHLESS IS SICK!" I screamed," IF SHE'S FIRED THEN, THEN I QUIET MY JOB AND JUST WORK FOR ITACHI! I DON'T CARE IF YOU CUT MY PAYMENT BUT I WON'T WORK WITH SOMEONE AS COLD AS YOU!'

I ran out of the room and headed for the elevator, forgetting that I have papers to deliever. I couldn't even process the words he said about Sakura. Tears threatened to come down in sadness and anger. Once the door opened up and walked out, I saw Kisame and Itachi talking. Crap! I forgot that I had paprers to deliever. As I was scolding myself, Kisame saw me and called me.I walked to them, again forgetting that I had tear stains. (Author note: Very forgetful reader-chan -w-)

Is something wrong _?" Kisame and Itachi a"sked.

"...sasuke fired sakura," I mummbled.

"What?" Kisame said not hearing me.

"Sasuke...fired...Sakura," I said looking at them with tears pouring done my face.

Not knowing that Sasuke entered the room seeing me cry like there was no tomorrow and that Sakura came in the room after she ran to the bathroom. I said stuff about how Sakura was the best and how it was unfair for her to get fired. Then I said something that I might regret saying.

"I hate Sasuke Uchiha!"

**Aruthor: Mello everyone! Sorry for not updating or even getting on, I was sick for the past seven days. (Sore throat problem) ANYWAYS! I'm able to get back on and update more!**

**I know this chapter sucked and it was short but I had to do something. Uch...I need ideas!**

**Well I guess that is all! I'll see you on the next update! BYE, BYE!**

**blackcat-heart**


	4. ----4----

**_ / your name**

**_ _ /your full name**

**_-_/ your nickname**

**[f/c]/ your favorite color**

It's Sunday 9:26 a.m and I'm still in bed. I won't come out until 12 since this is the only day I get a day off.

"I love you bed~" I said hugging my blanket.

*the door bell rings*

'Now what...' I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and trudged to the door, looking like a mess. I opened my door to see Itachi...in my pjs...this can't be happening.

"Oh! Ah hello Itachi!" I said embarrassed," Come one in..."

"Thank you _," He said," If your wondering why I'm here, I was wondering if you'll like to go out to get to know me?"

"Ah sure!" I said.

Ugh! I'm embarrassed since I'm in a blue tank top and black shorts. My hair is a mess and I think I have a drool stain on my tank top.

"What time do you want to me?" I asked.

"At 12:30," Itachi said.

"Alright! I can meet you at 12:30!" I said.

"Good, I'll see you later," Itachi said already leaving.  
"Bye!"

*five seconds late*

"IDIOT!"

I went to my bedroom and looked for a nice dress or shirt and paints. I quickly picked a blue summer dress and white flats with a matching white hat. I then went to the bathroom and started up a shower. After that I dried my hair and curled it a bit. In the end I put on a bit of make-up but not to much.

"It's 11: 29...well I got time to kill," I said.

I went to feed my cats Oreo and Lacy.

"I better get going if I want to be on time."

I took a cab and went to cafe located near the grocery store I go to. I waited for about twenty minutes and then it was 12:28.

"About a few minutes left..." I said.

"_!" A voice called out.

I looked at my right to see Itachi in causual cloths. He still looked hot...*blushes*

"Hi Itachi!" I waved.

As I waved I felt a lot of stares. Mostly from girls. I turned a bit to see girls staring dreamy at Itachi and some glared at me. I should've known since he is famous and hot.

"_!" Itchy called.

"Huh? Oh sorry Itachi, what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked if you want to go now," He said.

"Sure!"

We went to a fancy restaurant where a lot of girls keep on glaring at me. I felt nervous and scared. First time ever having these problem.

"_? Is everything ok?" Itchy asked.

"Huh! Oh yea...everything is fine," I said looking away.

"Ok," He said not buying my lie.

After all that went to go walk around at a local market. I found a cute black wallet with a cute black cat.

'This is so cute!' I thought to myself.

I checked the price and it was 2000 yens...aw! To much. I put it away and walked away. And went to the next store though the wallet was in my mind the whole time. I didn't notice that Itachi left me and I was looking alone.

"Itachi what do you think of this clip?" I asked looking up to see him not there," Itachi?"

"I"m right here, sorry but I had to get something," He said.

"Oh! Alright, but what do you think of this clip? It's cute, right?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Here let me help you," He said taking the clip and taking pice of my hair and clipping the clip on it," There."

"T-thanks! *blushes*" I said.

After that and buying the clip, we went on our way home. He said wanting me to meet his family since I becoming a close friends with him. I accepted the invitation and then we were on our way. As we were walking, we stop by a park.

Ah! Such a beautiful place. Lovely Sakuras.

"_," Itachi called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to give you something," He said.

"Huh? Ok!"

"Here," He said handing the black cat wallet in my hands.

"Ah! The wallet, it's the one I saw! But why buy it for me?" I asked.

"I saw how much you wanted it," He said.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Your welcome."

Before I got to say anything a voice interrupted us.

"_!"

**Author note/ Hello guys. I'm sorry for not updating in four days and this chapter is short. I hope this made your day...somewhat. I suck at cliff hander...well that is all for now! Bye! **

**-Cat-**


	5. -----5-----

**_ / your name**

**_ _ /your full name**

**_-_/ your nickname**

**[f/c]/ your favorite color**

**[ex/n]/ ex's name**

I looked to see who was calling me and it was my ex-boyfriend [ex/n]. People would wonder why I still talk to him. The reason is simple, he's been my best friend since we were in dippers. Also we made a promise we'll be friends still even if we were ever to date and break up. We hardly talk since he's busy with his job.

"Hey [ex/n]!" I waved.

I was waving to my friend when I felt like someone is leaning against me. I looked to see Itachi lean closer. (A/n: It's not what you think ok...that's for later~)

"Who is that man you know?" Itachi asked.

"Hm...oh yea! That is [ex/n]," I said to him," We went to high-school and college together. Funny thing is...we dated once. We didn't feel like we were meant to be together so we broke up about a year and 4 months ago."

[ex/n] quickly came over to us stared at Itachi then me.

"*devious smirk* Wow [n/n] is this you're boyfriend?!" [ex/n] said," Do spill the details!"

"*blushes* N-no He's not my b-boyfriend, He's my **boss**!" I exclaimed," And there is nothing to spill!"

"Yea...sure~"

"Ugh...I don't know why I'm still friends with you?" I said at him with a pout.

"Because you love me!" He said smiling.

"Yea sure!"

"*grabbing his chest, acting like he was shot in the heart* That's cold [n/n]," He said faking.

"Ok then bye!"

"0A0 That's it! Your just going to leave me and die in sadness?!" He said jokingly.

"Yup!"  
"You're so cold [f/n]!"

"You know I was joking right?"

"Yea I know!"

I told [ex/n] how I'm doing on my job and how Itachi is taking me out to get to know me. All of us three talked together for a bit until it was time for [ex/n] to go back to his job. Yes, he works on Sundays...poor guy!

"Bye [ex/n]!" I called out.

Itachi and I went to many sites. Gosh, do I love Tokyo!

-le time skip brought to in-part by Naruto water-

"Thank you again, Itachi, for buying this wallet for me," I said smiling.

I wish Saskue was nice like his older brother Itachi. Maybe I should try to get to know him...but he is still a ducka**.

**Hello everyone!**

**GAH! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in five weeks.**

**Well here's the new crappy and short chapter!**

**I hope you guys will forgive me for the lateness.**

**NEWS:**

**I will not get the next chapter up for a while. I'm having a lot of test and work. I also have dance that I need to practice and memorize. So it'll be a while so please be patient with me. **

**I know I'm such a crappy writer but I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-Cat-**


	6. ------6------

It's Monday and the your day is just getting started...horribly. First was Sasuke who told you were late. I mean your alarm clock went off to late. Second the bus got a flat tire, it began to rain and your coffee spilled all over your shirt. (good thing you wore dark colors)  
It doesn't help with the whole, "YOU'RE LATE or I DON'T GIVE A C*** IF YOU WERE LATE " from duck-butt. You face planted your face on your desk when you got there after all the nagging from your "boss".

"Hey _- O-o Are you ok, _?" Kisame said coming towards me.  
"NO! A MY "Boss" A.K.A. Mr. Duck-butt is making me stay an hour later, since I got here late! (mummbles) And I was going to spend my free time trying making my cats do tricks..." You said.  
"You train your cats to do...tricks?" Kisame asked.  
"Yup! Lacy is **was **going to learn how to open the door to my room...but **NO**, it's not going to be taught tonight." you pouted.  
"Hey cheer up, _! I'm sure you'll have the time to teach her," Kisame said ruffling your hair.  
"Thanks Kisame!" you said to him while smiling brightly.

Since you had to stay for that hour, you quickly got all the papers that need to be done then you went to go help anyone that need help. After many hours of drawing, it was time for everyone to leave...everyone except you.

Your pov

"Bye Kisame! I'll see you tomorrow!" I called out.  
"See ya [n/n]," Kisame said and left.  
"...well time to go meet with that duck-butt himself," I said to myself.

-time skip because Author-chii doesn't like to describe about the elevator ride and she's just lazy-

Once you got to Sasuke...*cough* Duck-butt *cough*, You knocked on the door and waited to hear that 'come in'.

"Come in..."

"Wow...that sounds so...lame!" I whispered. (A/N: Haha BlackStar moment!)

I took a deep breath-in and out and went in with a straight face.

"I'm done with the normal work...what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

Sasuke was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupt us.

"S-Sasuke...It's me, Sakura," Sakura said outside the door.

Sakura!? I thought duck-butt fired her...what's going on?

"What's going on Sasuke?" I asked.  
"Come in Sakura," Sasuke said then turned to me," _, leave. I'll deal with you later."

You're F****** kidding me.

"Alright Sasuke," I said turning towards the door and opening it to see Sakura.  
"_-_...I didn't know you were here..." Sakura said quietly.  
"Oh...uh hi Sakura...I have to go..." I said.

I went to my space, sat down, and think about what the F**** happend. Ok last week, no two weeks ago, Sasuke fired Sakura and now...Sakura is here.

...ugh! This is hurting my head!

-time skip ('Cause Auther-chii is lay-z!)

About two hours later, I was drawing characters from the manga we are working on, then the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding came on. Yes I had my I-pod with me. (A/N [again]: who listens to the radio or your devices when you draw? I do!) Since I love her song (if not I real life, then ok), I begin to sing the lyrics. (A/n again: You can skip this if you want)

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
*you begin to dance*  
So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
*music*  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

When I finished the song I turned around to see Itachi watching.

"Ah! I-I didn't know y-you were here...*blushes a bit* did you hear me sing...and did you see me...d-dance?" I asked a bit flushed.  
"I heard someone sing so I came to see who it was," Itachi said while smirking a bit.

-rewind to where you began to sing-

Itachi's pov

I was finishing some paper work when I heard a voice singing. It sound to soft but had a hint of happiness.

"Shisui, is there someone here?" I asked.  
"Lets see, could be a ghost who's trying to deceive us and taking us to a haunted place and we'll be there for eternity...or could be a chicken singing," He said trying not to laugh.  
*Not amused*  
" Ok, ok. I think..._ is still here. Kisame said something about Sasuke keeping her an hour longer since she was late...I think?" Shisui said," But that is all I know. If you want to go check what's going on, go ahead. *goes back to play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution* I'm going to take you down!"

It's been two hours since her shift was done and she's still here. I left to go see. As I was walking by the voice got louder. I walk to the door that _'s space was in. When I opened the door, I saw _ dancing around the room. (A/N: You do a contemporary dance in this story) I kept quiet as _ danced with the song. Once it was over and she sang the last word, she turns around and jumps when she saw me.

-now back to the present-

"Ah! I-I didn't know y-you were here...*blushes a bit* did you hear me sing...and did you see me...d-dance?" she asked a bit flushed.  
"I heard someone sing so I came to see who it was," I said while smirking a bit.  
"Ah...s-sorry for bother you," She said quietly," Didn't think I was sing to loud. *begins to ramble on*"  
"Where did you learn you dance?" I asked her.  
"Huh? From my mom. She was a dance teacher when I was young. I guess I watched her dance so many times to the point where I can do it too," She said looking to the side.

While she talked about it, she looks sad and avoid looking at me. I could tell there was more to this story then she's telling.

"AH!" _ cried," I forgot that I need to see if Sasuke is done yet!"

As _ rambled about needing to see what Sasuke wanted her to do, I remember Sasuke left with Sakura.

"_. Sasuke left with Sakura an hour ago," I told her.  
"...Sasuke...left with Sakura...an **hour ago**!" _ said angirly," I've been here for two hours and he just left!"  
"_," I called to her.  
"Huh! Oh sorry about that Itachi," _said," Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Shusui and I were going to go out to eat but he have to stay behind," I told her," Would you like to go with me instead?"

your pov

He asked me to go out with him!

"I-"

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Sorry for the long wait on chapter 6 but I had writer's block and I was busy.  
I really suck on Itachi's personality and this chapter. (Please forgive me! )  
Hope you enjoy it!  
-Cat-


	7. -------7-------

Rewind of chapter 6:

Itachi's pov

"Shusui and I were going to go out to eat but he has to stay behind," I told her," Would you like to go with me instead?"

your pov

He asked me to go out with him!

"I-"

* * *

(still your pov)

"I'll lo-like to go with you," I said.

'What are you doing _ _ _ (- full name here)!" I thought," He's a man who's your boss! / '

"Great, I'll be down in the lobby after I do something," Itachi said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," I said leaving you already put your shoes back on...hehehehe~

When I got to the empty lobby, I smacked my hand against my face.

"Oh my ramen...why did I agree to go on a dinner date with my **boss**!" I exclaimed to myself," I must looks so stupid! A worker going to dinner with her boss...why do these things happen to me."

'Well I can't turn him down now, I already said yes...what will Sasuke do if he found out! ...Ha! Why should I care, he's with Sakura...though it's still a mystery why he's with Sakura after he fired her." I questioned.

"_ Are you ready?" Itachi said scaring me

"Ah! I er mean yea, I'm ready!" I exclaimed.

We left to go to _ (favorite fancy restaurant).

'Whoa! This is fancy place.' I thought when we entered the restaurant," TAT Now that you think about it, it could take all your earned money!'

"For two?" A waiter asked in the front.

"Yes," Itachi replied to him.

"By the waterfall or window?" He asked.

"You can choose _" Itachi asked me.

"Ah...by the waterfall /blushes a bit," I said looking down.

'Why do I get so flushed when I talk to him,' I thought as I walked behind Itachi.

-time skip cause I can and plus I don't know how to do the whole ordering thing...cough...~

After eating the yummy food (which I had a nice steak. If you don't like steak then choose in your head), the waiter came with the check.

"I'll pay for this _" Itachi said.

"B-but it must be expensive and I don't want you to waste your money on me," I protest," I'll pay it instead."

"Now what kind of man will let a lady pay," Itachi smirked at me which made me blush.

"B-but-"

"I'll pay for this, _~" Itachi said.

"/blushes F-fine..." I said looking away.

We then left the restaurant and walked around Tokyo at night. It was so beautiful. All the colors, that beams off the buildings, makes the whole place look techno.

"Ah~ I love the breeze!" I exclaimed while twirling around.

After going window shopping and seeing cats in the pet store, Itachi takes me home.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Itachi said.

"...Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _," Itachi replied.

After he left, I slid down against my door and let out huge sigh in relief. Why do I get so flushed when I'm near him. Love? Nah! It can't be...can it?! But then I have this weird feeling when I'm with Sasuke. Even if we fight.

Oh what am I going to do.

* * *

Hey, hey!

It's me Cat!

So how are you guys?

I know I haven't updated in a loooooooooooong time.

Like 4 weeks?

I hope this makes up for it.

It seems reader-chii is now feeling love but denies it!

See ya guys next time!


	8. --------8--------

It's the next day and well lets just say I'm trying to concentrate on the new drawings for a now famous manga. But my mind wanders to when I had that dinner 'date' with Itachi and I just get to distracted. I feel like I'm being called but it's so faint...faint...

"_!"  
"Huh? *looks up* Oh hey Naruto," I said.  
"Man! I've been trying to call you five times," He said concerned," The guys want to know if you want to go to Konan's birthday party later today?"  
"Sure! It's been a while since I talked to Konan," I said smiling.

Konan and I are friends ever since middle school. We meet during art class when I was being picked on for my drawings. She somehow used paper to cut the bullies in the face and told them to scram. Yup! A friendship that started.

"What times well I need to be there?" I asked Naruto.  
"At 7 since it's going to be a surprise for her," Naruto said.  
"Cool! I'll try to get there in time if I don't get called on by Commander duck-a**," I said annoyingly.  
"That reminds me, what did he say when he called you in his office?" Naruto asked.  
"*shocked a bit* H-how did you know I was called in by Sasuke?" I asked surprisingly.  
"Kisame told me when I wanted to invite you to eat with us," Naruto said playing with a pencil.  
"Oh well that didn't really go well," I said to him.  
"Really?! What happened?" He asked eagerly dropping the pencil down.  
"Well Sak-"  
"_-_, Sasuke is asking for you to come in his office," Hinata stuttered.  
"Oh great! What does he want now?!" I said getting up," I'll talk to you later, Naruto."  
"See ya _" Naruto said.  
"Bye _-_" Hinata said with a small smile.

What does Commander Duck-A** want now? What does he want really? As I was walking down the hall to Sasuke's office I saw Itachi coming down the same hall. Please don't see me!

"Hello _" Itachi said smiling a bit.  
'Drat...bad karma man,' I thought.  
"Hey Itachi," I replied.  
'Maybe this is my ticket on not going to Sasuke's office," I thought happily.  
"I want to thank you for taking me out to that nice restaurant," I said with a light blush," I had fun."

Well...this is awkward. Just as I was about to ask Itachi something, Sasuke comes rudely bargaining in our conversation.

"Didn't I have someone call you to come to my office," Sasuke said angrily.  
"Well I was coming but I wanted to talk to Itachi just to thank him," I said gritting my teeth together.  
"Sasuke, It's not _ fault. I was the one to talk to her first," Itachi said," I'll see you later _"

I watch as Itachi leave, leaving me with Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke," I asked a bit irritated. that he interrupted the conversation.  
"Lets take this to the office," Sasuke said.  
"Hey! At least wait for me!"

-in Sasuke's office-

"I want you to keep what you saw with Sakura a secret," Sasuke said.  
"Why and I want to know what she was doing here even after you fire her!" I asked.  
'Shut up _! You act like your jealous!' I thought to myself.  
"Jealous _" Sasuke said smirking.  
"*blushes* As if!" I hiss," I just want to know why!"  
"That's nothing you should know of," Sasuke replied.  
"Fine! I won't say a word but I'm expecting an answer soon!" I snapped.

I was so focused in thought that I didn't see Sasuke coming close to me.

"Oh and a question for you Miss _" Sasuke whispered in my ear," What did you mean when you wanted to thank Itachi?"  
"That's none of you concern," I whispered angrily.  
"Well see about that,"Sasuke said.

And before I knew it, Sasuke's lips were on mine. That kiss was ruff and sloppy. We stayed like that until my lungs begged for air.

"/in shock W-why did you do that!" I shouted.  
"I know about you 'date' with Itachi," Sasuke said smirking," But I won't allow him to have you."

Before I could stop myself, I slap Sasuke across the face and ran out. I ran past Kisame and Itachi in the hall way but I didn't give Itachi the chance to grab me and ask me what's wrong. I just kept on running.

I finally made it to the girl's restroom down at the first floor. I quickly went into a stall and slid down on the opposite side of the door crying. Forget what I said about Sasuke last night. I hate his guts.

After about an hour in the stalls, I got up and left the bathroom. Great! I must look like a total wreak. The guys will be asking what's wrong.

* * *

Ooo! Sasuke just kissed Reader-chii! How's Itachi going to react! But mostly what is up with Sasuke and Sakura?! Why were they with each other last night?! Well we get to find out next chapter (if not the next then the very next)!

I hope this makes up with the whole not updating much!  
Enjoy!

Cat


	9. ATTENTION!

Hello everyone. It is I, your Queen of Cats *run over*. Okay enough with my stupidity. I'm here to tell you that this story, I'm sorry, is suspended for good. *crowds gasp* Yes, yes I know...gasp all you want but I wont' be continuing this. AND NO! I won't be giving away the rights to my story. This all will be mine still. (Yes I'm being selfish) Sorry but I thought of it and I want to keep it like the way it is. I've seen what people did to stories that were given to them by the original author and ruined it. I love what I use to do but I won't update it or give it away. Thank you for understanding -Cat


End file.
